


Worship

by MysticMermaid13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Worship

Mermista flushes red as Sea Hawk leans back, his eyes running down her body. She tugs at her bonds. "Are you just going to look? Or are you going to fuck me?"

Sea Hawk leans forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Pulling back, he whispers across her lips, "Would that be so wrong, to admire my princess?" He starts trailing kisses down her neck. 

Mermista moans as he nips at her collarbone. "N--no, but I thought-oh-thought we were going to fuck."

Sea Hawk sucks on her breast, teeth barely scraping the skin, then switches to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Heading down to her stomach, he kisses her belly, moving to her hips and kissing each stretch mark. 

He trails kisses down the outside of her leg to her foot, kissing each toe, then back up the inside. He gets close to her cunt, close enough she can feel his hot breath, and just as she thinks he'll kiss her there, he starts kissing her down her other leg and she groans. "C'mon!" 

Sea Hawk pulls back. "Is something wrong, dearest?" 

"Yeah, you're kissing me everywhere except where you're supposed to be."

Sea Hawk nods, "Oh, of course, how could I forget?!"

He leans forward and kisses her on the lips. She sighs into it and he darts his tongue in. Drawing back after a minute, he goes back to trailing kisses down her throat and nips at her collarbone.

Mermista sighs. "I liked that, but that wasn't what I meant."

"Oh? Then where did you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know exactly." 

"Hmmm. Was it here?" He leans forward and kisses her collarbone, nipping at it again. "Or here?" He moves to her breast again, kissing each one. "Ooor…" He moves his head down between her legs. "Here?" Kissing the inside of her thighs.

"Seeeeaaaaa Haaaawk" Mermista whines.

"Meeeeermiiistaaa" Sea Hawk mimics.

She tries to buck her hips and he holds her down with one hand, and he leans back. "Hmm? I couldn't hear you. Where do you want me to kiss you?" 

Mermista mumbles out, "Go down on me." 

Sea Hawk grins. "As you wish, my Princess." He grips her thighs tight as he lowers his head, tongue expertly bringing her to and over the edge. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
